Vihollisten veri, ystävien veri
by Writing-is-fun
Summary: Nyt kun Valvojien Neuvosto on hävinnyt, ja vampyyrintappajat kautta maailman aktivoituneet, Tylypahkassa on tarjolla uusi Tappajien koulutusohjelma.


Spoilaa kaikkia Buffyn tuotantokausia ja HP-kirjoja Feeniksin kiltaan asti.

Vihollisten veri, ystävien veri

Luku 1 – Voitettu taistelu

Scoobyt kerääntyivät suuren kraaterin reunalle, joka oli pari tuntia sitten ollut Sunnydalen kaupunki.

"Helvetinsuu laittoi näemmä lopultakin lapun luukulle", Dawn vahvisti.

"Enpä haluaisi pilata riemuanne – mutta Clevelandissa on toinen", Giles ilmoitti.

"Me pelastimme maailman", sanoi turran oloinen Xander. Hän ei näköjään pystynyt sisäistämään sitä että Anya oli kuollut. Hän oli rakastanut ex-demonia kaikista heidän ongelmistaan huolimatta, ja tiesi että rakastaisi tätä kuolemaansa asti. Mutta sitä hän ei tiennyt, miten eläisi ilman tätä.

"Me muutimme maailmaa", Willow oikaisi, ja kääntyi Buffyyn päin. "Minä tunnen heidät, Buffy. Uudet Tappajat aktivoituvat kaikkialla."

"Meidän on löydettävä heidät", Dawn vastasi.

"Me löydämme kyllä heidät", Willow vakuutti.

"Turha haaveilla ostoskeskusreissuista, koska se oli Sunnydalessa", Giles tuumasi.

Dawn pyörähti hänen puoleensa. "Tarkoitat siis että tuhosimme ostarin? Taistelin näemmä väärällä puolella."

"Gap, Starbucks, Toys-R-Us, kaikki ne kaupat ovat mennyttä, ja kuka muistaa niitä maanmerkkejä, ellemme me kerro niistä maailmalle", Xander leukaili hakien lohtua vitseistään.

"Meillä on vielä paljon tehtävää", Giles ilmoitti.

"Voinko työntää hänet reunan yli? En halua muuta kuin nukkua viikon", Faith sanoi.

"Me kaikki varmaan voisimme nukkua, mikäli haluaisimme", Dawn sanoi.

"Niinpä, Ensimmäinen on nujerrettu. Buffy, mitä meidän pitäisi sinun mielestäsi tehdä?" Willow kysäisi.

"Aivan, et enää ole Valittu. Voit elää tavallisen pulliaisen elämää. Joten mitä aiot tehdä nyt?" Faith tiedusteli.

"Niin, Buffy, mitä me teemme seuraavaksi?" Dawn kysyi.

Buffy tunsi olonsa tyyneksi ensimmäistä kertaa moneen kuukauteen. Hän tutkaili kraateriksi muuttunutta helvetinsuuta, jota oli kerran vannonut suojelevansa ja hänen huulilleen hiipi vaivihkaa hymy. Ensi kerran sitten viisitoistavuotiaana tapahtuneen aktivoitumisensa jälkeen hän uskoi omaavansa tulevaisuuden joka sisälsi rajattomia mahdollisuuksia. Kuitenkin jostain selittämättömästä syystä hänestä tuntui että heidän osalleen oli varattu jotain suurta.

Buffy kääntyi ystäviinsä päin tajuttuaan että hänen pitäisi vielä toimia johtajana. "Ensin meidän on hoidettava loukkaantuneet sairaalaan. Toiseksi tarvitsemme majan ainakin tämän yön yli. Onko kenelläkään tarpeeksi rahaa hotellihuoneeseen?"

He tajusivat nopeasti menettäneensä kotinsa lisäksi kaiken omaisuutensa.

"Pakkohan meidän on johonkin pystyä majoittumaan", Buffy katsoi Gilesiin vastausten toivossa.

"Pystymme varmasti hyödyntämään Neuvoston resursseja, mutta se onnistuu vasta huomisaamuna", Giles sanoi.

"Voisimme ehkä mennä Hyperioniin", Willow ehdotti. "Siinä Angelin rakennuksessa on runsaasti tilaa."

Buffy hymyili. "Vai Hyperioniin? Minähän toisaalta lupasin Angelille että soitan kun taistelu on ohi, ja koska yksi niistä ubervampyyreista murskasi kännykkäni, toiseksi paras tapa on puhua hänelle kasvotusten."

"Niin, taitaa muuten olla korkea aika että annan itseni ilmi", Faith mumisi.

Scoobyjen noustessa bussiin Buffy veti Faithin syrjään. "Faith, ehkä sinun pitäisi lykätä sitä vähäsen. Voit piilotella Hyperionissa pari päivää."

"Ei väistämättömän lykkääminen mitään hyödytä, B."

"Kuule, älä sano mitään muille. En osaa selittää mutta luulen, ettemme onnistuneet pysymään tutkan ulkopuolella. Faith, jos jotain muuta ilmenee, niin sinun on oltava taisteluvalmiina."

Faith tunsi olonsa väsyneemmäksi kuin kertaakaan koko elämänsä aikana. Vankilaelämän hiljaiseen rutiiniin palaaminen oli houkutteleva ajatus, mutta Faith ei aikonut livistää jos häntä kerran tarvittiin. "Selvä pyy, B., tuskinpa parilla päivällä on isommin väliä. Saanpahan sitä paitsi tilaisuuden olla vähän aikaa Robinin kanssa ennen kuin palaan linnaan."

Albus Dumbledore puhutteli Feeniksin kiltaa. "Tilanteemme on muuttunut suuresti viimeaikaisten tapahtumien johdosta. En ikävä kyllä usko että taikaministeriö pystyy yksinään peittoamaan Voldemortin, enkä myöskään sitä että me pystyisimme siihen. Velhomaailma ei hyväksy Voldemortin paluuta. Jotkut harvat ovat kuitenkin astuneet esiin auttaakseen taistelussa. Ihmiset pelkäävät, mikä on ymmärrettävää. Olemme myös menettäneet omiamme. Me tarvitsemme apua."

"Mutta Albus, olemme ylittäneet voimavaramme. Mistä me muka lisäapua löytäisimme?" Villisilmä Vauhkomieli tiedusteli.

"Olette varmaankin kaikki kuulleet Tappajasta, ainoasta tytöstä koko maailmassa jolla on vampyyrien tappamiseen tarvittava voima ja taito."

Kuului hiljaista muminaa. Remus Lupin puhui julki sen mitä kaikki ajattelivat. "Mutta miten yksi ainoa tyttö, olkoonpa miten voimakas ja taitava hyvänsä, voi auttaa meitä peittoamaan Voldemortin ja kuolonsyöjät?"

"Ah, mutta hän ei enää ole yksin", Dumbledore vastasi, ja asetti pöydälle kristallipallon. "Tämä kaikki tapahtui muutama tunti sitten." Hän näpäytti taikasauvallaan palloa, jossa alkoi näkyä kuvia.

He seurasivat ihmeissään taistelun kulkua. He näkivät valkohiuksisen noidan kutsuman voiman, ja kuinka potentiaaleista tuli täysivoimaisia Tappajia, pahuus perääntyi ja sielukkaan vampyyrin äärimmäisen uhrauksen ja sovituksen, Sunnydalen kaupungin totaalisen tuhoutumisen ja helvetinsuun lopullisen sinetöitymisen.

Kuvien hälvettyä ryhmä istui vaitonaisena. Dumbledore alkoi puhua. "Tappajat ja heidän ystävänsä olisivat väkeviä liittolaisia taistelussa Voldemortia vastaan. Näitte juuri kuinka tämä epätodennäköisten sankarien ryhmä voitti taistelun Ensimmäistä Pahuutta vastaan. He pelastivat maailman, ja menettivät samalla kaupungin jossa kerran asuivat. Uskoakseni me voimme tarjota heille paikan jossa levätä ja rakentaa uudelleen."

Angel käveli edestakaisin Hyperionin aulassa, ja lopulta Wesley katsoi huoaten ylös työstään. "Angel, ole hyvä ja lopeta. Hän soittaa kyllä."

"Entä jos he epäonnistuivat? Entä jos hän kuoli taas kerran? Lupasin jatkaa taistelua jos hän epäonnistuu. Pitäisiköhän meidän aloittaa valmistelut?"

"Ei oikein tunnu siltä että maailma loppuu – mikä onkin vaihtelua. Olen varma että kuulet heistä pian."

Angel aikoi jatkaa edestakaista kävelyä, kun ovi aukesi ja sisään tuli suuri ihmisjoukko. Aluksi niin monen teinitytön läsnäolo hämmensi häntä, mutta sitten hän havaitsi pienikasvuisen blondin. "Te onnistuitte. Te selvisitte hengissä."

Hymyilevä Buffy kysyi: "Onkohan täällä ylimääräisiä huoneita meille? Olisimme menneet takaisin minun kotiini, mutta Sunnydalea ei ole enää olemassa."

Wesley katsoi ylös työstään, ja kahmaisi aikomattaan tutkimansa kartan. Buffy kohautti harteitaan. "Voihan se tietty kartalla olla, mutta oikeassa elämässä Sunnydale on pelkkä iso kraateri. Tiesin aina että se kaupunki päätyy lopulta helvettiin."

Angel käveli halaamaan häntä. "Olin niin huolestunut."

Buffy halasi takaisin ja jatkoi: "Pahiksella ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia kun vastassa oli Scoobyt ja kaikki uudet Tappajat." Hän jatkoi vakavana: "Olisimme tulleet aiemmin, mutta jouduimme pysähtymään sairaalan luona. Jotkut saivat todella pahoja vammoja." Buffy nielaisi nyyhkäisyn ja jatkoi puhetta lähes kuiskaten. "Jotkut meistä eivät selvinneet – osa Tappajista kuoli, samoin Anya ja Spike."

"Spike kuollut? Oletko varma?" Angel tivasi. Hän ei ollut aivan varma miksi välitti. Spike oli ollut todellinen maanvaiva, mutta se ei tarkoittanut että hän olisi tahtonut toisen vampyyrin kuolevan.

"Hän kuoli jotta maailma pelastuisi. Hän oli soturi jolle se amuletti oli tarkoitettu."

Angel yllättyi. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut että Spike taistelee valon puolesta. Mutta toisaalta sata vuotta sitten kukaan ei olisi uskonut samaa hänestäkään.

Hän kietoi kätensä Buffyn ympärille, ja tunsi tämän nyyhkyttävän olkaansa vasten. Angel päästi Buffyn irti tämän tyynnyttyä. Hän vilkaisi muihin, ja kohtasi Xanderin katseen.

"Kalmapoika", tämä tervehti.

"Xander, oli ikävä kuulla Anyan kuolleen."

Xander mumisi kiitoksen. Willow kosketti hänen hartiaansa, koska tiesi miten vaikea asia rakastetun menettäminen oli. He eivät osanneet aavistaakaan millaisen hinnan saisivat maksaa sen vuoksi että vaativat saada liittyä pahan vastaiseen taisteluun vuosia sitten sinä päivänä Sunnydalen lukion kirjastossa.

Angel kääntyi takaisin Buffyn puoleen. "Hetki vain, puhuitkos sinä jotain uusista Tappajista."

"Se on pitkä juttu, mutta Willow teki yhden loitsun joka…" Buffy ei ehtinyt kertoa loppuun tarinaa potentiaalien aktivoitumisesta, koska hänen huomionsa kiintyi suureen tunturipöllöön joka liihotti huoneeseen ja pudotti kirjeen Gilesin jalkoihin. Kaikki tuijottivat hämmentyneinä kirjekuorta. Siihen oli kirjoitettu smaragdinvihreällä musteella osoite: _Rupert_ _Giles, hotelli Hyperionin aula, Los Angeles, Kalifornia, USA._

Giles tunnisti oitis kirjekuoren sinetin – se oli hänen vanhan opinahjonsa Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulun vaakuna ajalta ennen kuin hän ja Ethan sekaantuivat pimeyden puuhiin, ja hän palasi valon puolelle kouluttautumaan Valvojaksi. Tylypahkan vuodet olivat parasta aikaa Gilesin elämässä, eikä hän ollut puhunut siitä nuorille ystävilleen. He tiesivät hänen harjoittavan taikuutta mutta eivät sitä että hän oli saanut opetusta kyseisellä alueella. He eivät tienneet edes että Tylypahka oli olemassa.

Buffy kysyi sen mitä kaikki ajattelivat: "Giles, mikä hitto tuo on?"

"Kirje Tylypahkasta", tämä vastasi.

"Mikä se on?" Dawn kysyi.

Giles oli hetken hiljaa, miettien mikä olisi paras tapa kertoa Tylypahkasta. Wesley sekoitti hänen mietteensä vastaamalla ryhmälle: "Tylypahka on Englannin huomattavin noitien ja velhojen koulu." Giles häkeltyi hiukan Wesleyn nopean vastauksen vuoksi, mutta tuumi sitten, ettei hänen pitäisi olla yllättynyt, koska moni brittiläinen Valvoja opiskeli nuoruudessaan Tylypahkassa.

Willow näytti äimistyneeltä. "Onko jossain siis koulu missä lapset opettelevat taikomaan?"

"Totta puhuen niitä on useita", Giles sanoi.

"Miksen minä päässyt ikinä sellaiseen?" Willow tiukkasi.

Giles ei rehellisesti sanoen osannut vastata. Hän tiesi että Yhdysvalloissa oli varmasti samantapainen koulu, mutta hän ei tiennyt yhtikäs mitään sen käytännöistä. "Enpä tiedä, Willow. Ehkä taikuutesi heräsi liian myöhään, tai sitten helvetinsuun mystinen voima hämärsi sinut jollain tavalla."

"Ei kiva. Tunnen itseni petetyksi", Willow jurotti.

Buffy kuunteli sivusta Willowin ja Gilesin keskustelua. Muodollinen opetus olisi tehnyt Willowille hyvää. Se olisi voinut estää hallinnan menettämisen. Toisaalta taas, hän ei olisi ikinä tavannut Buffyä, mikäli olisi käynyt taikakoulua. Buffy kertoi mietteensä. "Tai sitten joku tiesi että sinua tarvitaan täällä, helvetinsuun vastaisessa taistelussa. On monta taistelua, etenkin tämä viimeisin, jonka olisimme hävinneet ilman sinua."

Giles oivalsi että Buffy oli joskus todella tarkkanäköinen. "Uskon hänen olevan oikeassa. Velhomaailmassa on monta ennustamisen asiantuntijaa, ja he ehkä näkivät miten tärkeää sinun on pysyä täällä " Willow näytti ilahtuvan selityksestä, mutta hän ajatteli yhä miten siisti juttu taikakoulussa opiskelu olisi ollut.

Buffyä mietitytti yksi asia. "Giles, kuinka sinä ja Wesley tiedätte tästä Tylypahkasta? Luitko siitä jostain vanhasta kirjastasi? Tarkoitan siis että me kaikki tiedämme monenlaista outoa, mutta taikakoulu? Eikö meidän olisi sinunkin mielestäsi pitänyt kuulla siitä aiemmin?"

"Opiskelin nuoruudessani Tylypahkassa – olin rohkelikko vuosikurssilla 1973", Giles vastasi.

"Vuosikurssin 1985 korpinkynsi", Wesley lisäsi.

Buffy, Willow ja Xander olivat äimän käkenä, ja Buffy lisäksi käärmeissään. Giles odotti aina että hän kertoo tälle kaiken, muttei ikinä paljastanut mitään menneisyydestään ennen kuin siitä koitui vaikeuksia. Hän toivoi, ettei tämä ollut Eyghonin tapainen juttu. "Kuinka kummassa et ole maininnut tätä aiemmin?" hän kysyi.

Dawn asteli katsomaan kirjettä ennen kuin Giles ehti vastata. Buffy ja Willow veivät tapansa mukaan keskustelun sivuraiteille.

Ja sitä paitsi kaikkein viimeksi he tarvitsivat jälleen yhtä Buffyn ja Gilesin sanaharkkaa. Dawnilla oli vielä kysyttävää. "Tuota, kaverit, tämä taikakouluidea on kiehtova, ja se että Giles opiskeli siellä, on siistiä, mutta mitä he meistä tahtovat?"

Ensimmäisen vastaista taistelua edeltäneinä päivinä Dawnin kanssa ystävystynyt Shannon-niminen Tappaja asteli tämän rinnalle. "Hyvä kysymys, Dawn. No, herra Giles, mitä tässä kirjeessä lukee?"

Giles avasi kuoren ja alkoi lukea ääneen.

_Hyvä herra Giles,_

_Me täällä velhomaailmassa olemme seuranneet Ensimmäisen Pahuuden vastaista taisteluanne._

Faith puhui vuorostaan: "Kivahan se on seurata sivusta. Olisivat minun mielestäni voineet auttaakin."

Giles mulkaisi häntä ennen kuin jatkoi lukemista.

_Onnittelen teitä voittonne johdosta, samalla kun suren niin suuria tappioita. Olisimme lähettäneet apua, mutta meillä on oma sotamme käytävänä. Voldemort on palannut valtaan._

Xander hätkähti. "Kiva juttu, uusi pahis. En vain tiedä että jaksanko enää taistella."

Muut jupisivat myönteisesti. Giles jatkoi lukemista heistä piittaamatta.

_Käsittääkseni olette tällä hetkellä vailla kotia. Uskon että pystymme auttamaan toisiamme. Kutsun täten teidät huomisiltana hotelli Hyperionin aulaan päivälliselle._

_Parhain terveisin,_

_Albus_ _Dumbledore, Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulun rehtori_

"Eli kuka tämä Foleywart sitten on?" Buffy kysyi.

"Voldemort", Giles vastasi väristen, "on pahin pimeyden velho joka on koskaan kävellyt maanpinnalla. Velhomaailma uskoi hänen tuhoutuneen kolmetoista vuotta sitten, mutta nähtävästi hän vain odotteli aikaansa."

"Velhomaailman väki pelkää häntä siinä määrin, etteivät he uskalla edes lausua hänen nimeään", Wesley lisäsi.

"Eli tämä V-tyyppi on siis uusin paha kaveri", Xander tuumasi.

"Aivan, mutta murehditaan sitä sitten kun olemme puhuneet professori Dumbledoren kanssa huomisaamuna", Giles vastasi.

"Minä olen muuten aivan finaalissa", Faith sanoi.

"Me kaikki taidamme olla väsyneitä", Willow myönsi.

Wesley tarjoutui opastamaan heidät huoneisiinsa. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Faith ja Andrew saivat kukin oman huoneen. Willow ja Kennedy jakoivat saman huoneen. Dawn majoittui Shannonin ja kahden muun Tappajan kanssa. Loput Tappajista majoittuivat kolmen tai neljän ryhmissä.

Fred toi tytöille puhtaat vaatteet, ja Wesley ja Gunn miehille. Vaikka olikin vasta alkuilta, taistelun aiheuttama uupumus valtasi nopeasti kaikki, ja he nukahtivat.


End file.
